


Shining in the Sun, Dancing in the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I start of with robb/arya, It's rachel's fault she challenged me to do these two pairings togetehr, Sibling Incest, We never left winterfell, What-if Challenge, but I gotta say the focus is equal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something similar but not exact, did that apply to them in this moment? There had been Theon, the infamous fiend, so tender with her auburn-haired soft-spoken sister; and here was Robb, her sweet ever so composed brother, never had she seen him break his decorum in such a way before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, constructive criticism especially. I'm thinking this will be multi chapter because I'm actually really liking this story. I just need a well thought out approach to them better. The Theon and Sansa story will be just as equal if not more so as the Robb and Arya one. I just felt the look into the future is done better with them because it gives insight of Theon and Sansa's relationship.
> 
> It's okay if you don't think it's good, let me know how to improve in your opinion if you want. (:

****

****

** A look into the future **

She supposed she should have stopped him with the way he grabbed at her and kissed every bit as aggressive as a direwolf. She should have used her hands to push at him, no matter how small she was that she would have definitely had the strength to do so. But she found she preferred the placement of her hands as they ran through his auburn locks rather sensually, causing him to moan sending thrums from his mouth to hers. A delightful sensation and much more enjoyable and, in her irrational mind at that moment, much more useful. She couldn’t explain what brought on, but she did know that she’d never want it to end, she’d come to that conclusion as Robb’s tongue made its deep exploration of her mouth.

 

Maybe it had been spurred on just a few weeks earlier when they’d found Theon and Sansa in a similar position? She’d never seen Theon seem so tender. She couldn’t tell if it had come with practice to them, or if by chance they’d snuck upon the two of them amidst the first of many. If it had been the latter, whatever Theon and Sansa held with one another to be far too sweet to taint with his own ironborn nature. Robb and Arya had laughed once they were out of hearing range. “About time for that to happen, Theon’s been dreaming about it for ages,” Robb had said clueing her in on a secret he’d probably held for years, “poor Greyjoy always thought he was clever enough to keep it hidden for so long, he probably could have never dreamed of ever truly being with her.” Arya had played along, “If he’d ever seen this in his youth, he would have suffered a stroke.” Robb had been just about ready to tease poor Theon relentlessly, he was scheming in front of her letting her hear. Her own input was rather halfhearted, truth is she admired the way Theon and Sansa had picked one another with such sweetness, Arya had wondered then if she would ever get a taste of what they had. But in her heart she longed for something similar but not exact as theirs, there was something of their sweetness that didn’t feel like Arya.

 

Something similar but not exact, did that apply to them in this exact moment? There had been Theon, the infamous fiend, so tender with her auburn-haired soft-spoken sister; and here was Robb, her sweet ever so composed brother, never had she seen him break his decorum in such a way before, she’d only been surprised in the last year since Jon left to be so quick to join her schemes. She thought it pity at first and maybe it was. And while she had never imagined _this_ hunger lurked within him, she knew how true it was she could feel it as he pressed against her, as he hardened against her. She knew that the moans that began once she was pressed against the immovable tree and begun to be lifted to him for lack of room that she replied in the same.

 

It was their mother’s shouts throughout the courtyard with Arya’s name, demanding she go to her lessons immediately, that separated them. But he paused, midst lowering her the small height he’d managed to lift her to, that he put his forehead against her, “We’ll have to finish this some other time it seems little wolf.  It appears it’s not our time yet.” Before he rather sweetly and softly, so at odds with his earlier behavior, rubbed his nose ever so slightly, so enchantingly against hers, “but _soon_.” After setting her down, he walked away confidently, while Arya was left running on adrenaline from whatever that was. Something similar to what they had witnessed but not exact, this ran with desire and passion of a different kind, it was perfect for Arya. Maybe Robb like she had more wolfblood in him than is to be desired according to their father. She couldn’t say how’d they’d come to this, all for of them, but if it meant she’d have her sweet brother lips against her own again, she’d do it all once more – oh gods she wanted so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoo let your freak flag fly.


End file.
